Taming the Games
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: What if in the 73rd Hunger Games a rebellion began? Here you will follow the tributes of the 73rd Hunger Games. What will happen when the Capitol finds out about rebellion plans? Will the tributes survive the arena long enough to help in the rebellion they helped start?


Tributes:

A/N: These are the tributes for the 73rd Hunger Games. This will have nothing to do with the original and this is just because I had this Hunger Games fanfic and decided to act on it. I know the names are weird but it's the Hunger Games so come on lol. The first chapter of the story will be up later roday or tomorrow depending if I get it done today.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES and I will not say this again.

District 1: Luxury

**Name: Aeneas (Pronounced ih-nee-uhs)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Appearance: Blonde hair with blue eyes. **

**Personality: Cocky, mean and ruthless. Also has a temper that can cause him to act rash.**

District 2: Masonry

**Name: Demetrius**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Appearance: Black hair with blue eyes.**

**Personality: Calm and collected. Has a bit of a temper.**

**Name: Lurka**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Appearance: Blonde hair with green eyes.**

**Personality: Has a strong temper and is ruthless. She hates everything and everyone.**

District 3: Technology

**Name: Nevrea**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Appearance: Brown hair with green eyes.**

**Personality: Shy and is very protective of her stuff.**

District 4: Fishing

**Name: Luke**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5' 5"**

**Appearance: Shaggy blonde hair with blue-green eyes.**

**Personality: Talkitive, annoying but lovable.**

**Name: Katherine**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5' 2"**

**Appearance: Black hair with blue-green eyes, tan color skin.**

**Personality: Shy and clam but will do anything to protect the people she loves. She can be strongwilled and ruthless when needed.**

District 5: Power

**Name: Nicholas**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 9" **

**Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes.**

**Personality: A jerk and ruthless.**

**Name: Narcissa**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 4' 9" **

**Appearance: Red hair with green eyes.**

**Personality: Sneaky but happy and go lucky.**

District 6: Transportation

**Name: Sebastian**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5' 1"**

**Apperance: Brown hair with green eyes.**

**Personality: Shy and does not like violence.**

District 7: Lumber

**Name: Alto**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6' 1" **

**Appearance: Brown curly hair and brown eyes.**

**Personality: Ruthless and doesn't care about anything.**

**Name: Alvada**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Appearance: Red hair with green eyes.**

**Personality: Mean, cold hearted, ruthless and full of bloodlust.**

District 8: Textiles

**Name: Bitsie**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Appearance: Black hair with dark brown eyes.**

**Personality: Confrontational and hates to lose.**

District 9: Grain

**Name: Gyth**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Appearance: Blonde hair with blue eyes and tan.**

**Personality: Uncaring and full of bloodlust.**

District 10: Livestock

**Name: Lily**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Appearance: Brown hair with green eyes.**

**Personality: Happy and calm but can be cunning and kill when ready.**

District 11: Agriculture

**Name: Demeter**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 4' 3"**

**Appearance: Blonde hair and green eyes.**

**Personality: Innocent and is easy to get along with.**

District 12: Mining

**Name: Mingo**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6' 4"**

**Appearance: Black hair with grey eyes. **

**Personality: Flirtatious and cocky.**

**Name: Viktoria**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 5"**

**Appearance: Black hair with grey eyes.**

**Personality: Doesn't trust anyone and keeps to herself.**


End file.
